


Vampires Will Never Hurt Me

by Jade_R



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band), Kier Kemp - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_R/pseuds/Jade_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aryxonah is having second thoughts of taking a nighttime walk through Victorian era London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Will Never Hurt Me

-Aryxonah walked down the dark, deserted London street. She was alone, but kept getting the feeling she was being watched. She heard something in the ally she had just passed and spun around with a gasp. Nothing was there. She turned around and kept walking, picking up her pace. Then hands clasped around her waist and mouth. She struggled, but the hands were too strong. She was pulled deep into the ally. Once there, the man gagged her mouth and chained her to the ally wall. He pressed his body against hers and pulled her brown hair until her neck was clearly visible, jugular exposed. He sniffed her neck and she shivered. Then he opened his mouth and she saw his fangs. She struggled harder, but all seemed lost. He bent his head to her neck and his lips touched her skin.  
-Looking down from the rooftop, a hooded figure watched as a man with fangs pulled a girl into an ally. This was a vampire and he had just landed himself on the hitlist. No vampire was allowed to hunt in town. Too much covering up to do. The hooded man leaped down from the roof and roughly pulled the vampire off the girl. She was unharmed, but frightened to the point of crying. She was trembling hard. The vampire on the ground looked up into the hood of the man and gasped. "You? But I was just...see here, I was paid off to...she came at me, see..." "oh do shut up, you foul git. I watched the whole thing." The man raised his crossbow. The vampire's eyes faded. "Oh." The man shot the crossbow. The vampire crumbled to dust. The girl's eyes had gone wide. She trembled harder as the man turned to her. "Hey, don't be so afraid. I came to help you." He reached out to undo her gag. She flinched at his touch and he sighed. He undid her gag anyway. "Now open your mouth without making a sound." She flinched at his tone and did as she said. He examined her fangless mouth, then smiled and unlocked the chains with the key he had taken from the vampire.  
-Ary watched as the hooded man shot her attacker in the heart. Then he turned to her. She feared the worst and trembled. He tried to undo her gag and she flinched, but he did it anyway. He commanded her with a strong, sexy voice to open her mouth. She did so, again fearing the worst. He peered inside then smiled and set her free. "Who...who are you?" She stammered. "What, no 'thank you'?" He smirked at her look of shocked disdain. "Oh, er, thank you..." She mumbled. Then he took her hand and started to lead her out of the ally. "Wait, um, where are you taking me?" "Somewhere safe. Just come with me. I'll keep you safe."  
-Noticing she was still trembling, he pulled her against his side with one strong arm and held her hand with the other. He led her down several side streets then to the front of an old, abandoned church. The steeple laid in the ally beside it, but it seemed mostly together other than that. He led her inside and sat her down on a pew. "This is the safest place for you tonight. You can rest here while I search for some blankets. Her eyes filled with fear when he started to walk away and she jumped up and ran to grab his hand. "Please, don't leave me here alone." "Fine, then come along. I might need help carrying stuff anyway."  
-They walked down a flight of stairs to the underground rooms of the church. There were offices, then deeper stairs that lead down to the crypt. She gripped his arm tight and stared around in fear. "Nothing will hurt you here. I promise." His tone was soft and more gentle than she would have thought it could be. She relaxed a little. They found sheets down in the old Minister's room and headed back up into the sactuary. "Lay here. It's softer than the ground." He said to her from beneath his cloak. She was so curious to know who he was that she reached up to touch it. He caught her hand gently in his. "Now, now my lady, I wouldn't want to frighten you. Keep your hands to yourself, dear." He whispered gently. Her heart dropped. "I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are." She said quietly.  
-He looked into her blue eyes curiously. He hadn't asked who she was, had he? Just made sure she wasn't a vampire, then went on. Now he wanted to know. "Fine, you first." He folded his arms across his chest, waiting.  
-Aryxonah took a deep breath, then removed the pins holding her brown wig on her head. She pulled off the wig and the man gasped. Her hair was a deep blue that complemented her eyes perfectly. She held her breath waiting for his reaction.  
-He gasped as her blue hair was revealed. It was the perfect thing that she had been missing. Just one part to make her a perfect lady for him. He hesitated no longer to remove his hood.  
-His flaming red hair fell into his face on one side and his shaved hair on the other side looked as brown as the finest chocolate. Ary 's heart dropped again, but for a totally different reason this time: she found him attractive. "What's your name?" She found herself asking.  
-He shook his hair a little, frustrated that he had hood hair. "Ah, name's Kier, mate. And you are...?" "Just call me Ary. We'll keep it simple." Gosh, that's hot. "Alright then Miss Ary, it's bed time. I have an early start tomorrow and you need sleep." She shook her head yes, then went to the pew he had set up for her and laid down. She was asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. "What's he going on about, calling me 'Miss Ary', and why does he seem so interested in my hair" he heard her mumbling in her sleep. He smiled as he looked over at her from his own pew. "Bright red and deep blue make dark purple," he whispered, "and that's my favorite color." Then he, too, fell into a deep sleep.  
-THE NEXT MORNING-  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, sorry it's not finished...please comment with what you thought! ;; 


End file.
